Walkie Talkie
by movethe.earth
Summary: That fake redneck accent is terrible, but he's still cute. KAIORA


_Ha. I sprouted this idea in sixth hour and immediately started writing it so I wouldn't forget it. So about a quarter of this was written in my pre-AP bio class. And I can barely read it because I wrote so fast just so I wouldn't forget. Rofl. But anyways, here is a nice little story. Read and enjoy. :)_

_I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts. -sniffs-_

It was a nice autumn night. Nice and warm with a slight breeze rushing past my window. I smiled contently in my bed, underneath my warm covers. One problem though.

I can't fall asleep.

I sighed as I shifted a little underneath my comforter, trying to get comfortable enough to drift into sleep. Nothing was working. I pursed my lips and glared at the ceiling. I hate it when this happens. I grumbled into my pillow as I heard a small static noise.

"Breaker, breaker 1-9, this is Key boy, you awake? Over." I heard a voice with a terrible fake redneck drawl say from underneath my pillow. I snorted. Sora. I pulled my walkie talkie out from under my pillow and pressed the small button on the top.

"Yeah, I'm here." I replied and his voice automatically came back.

"Kairi, you're supposed to talk like a pilot. Over." he scolded, still sporting the redneck accent. I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"No I'm not." I replied simply.

"Yes you are. Over."

"No I'm not."

"You're supposed to say over. Over."

"Why?"

"So I'll know you're done talking. Over."

"That's stupid."

"No it isn't. Over."

"You're ridiculous."

"No, you are. Over." I rolled my eyes, sitting up in my bed.

"I'm not going to say over."

"You're not going to say what? Over."

"I'm not going to say over."

"What? Over."

"I'm not going to say over!"

"Well, you keep stopping your sentence before you tell me what you're not going to say. Over." I smacked my forehead in frustration. This boy can be so stupid sometimes.

"What do you want?"

"I can't sleep. Over."

"Me neither."

"Come to your window then. Over." he replied and I sighed, swinging my legs off the bed. I walked to my window silently and opened it. There was Sora standing outside, grinning like an idiot. I rolled my eyes at the brunette.

"Have you been standing here this whole time?" I wondered and he nodded, keeping the grin on his face.

I smirked at him before he called quietly, "Come down!" I nodded before slipping into a pair of flip flops. I proceeded to pull my body out of the window carefully. I grabbed onto the tree outside and dropped myself onto the ground gently.

"So, why did you want me to come outside with you?" I asked and he just continued to grin at me.

"Because I'm bored and you're bored and we're both victims of insomnia right now." he simply replied and I laughed. He grabbed my hand and tugged on my arm lightly. "Let's go to the island!" he insisted and without my consent, he dragged me toward the docks. I rolled my eyes and tried to keep up with him as he sprinted down the moonlit road.

We've been back for maybe two months. It's been nice, really. Finally being all together again and safe. Sora has yet to confess his "undying love"--as Riku says it--to me and it's making me a little frustrated. I would make the first move, but there's the girl code and all. I can't break _that_.

Before I knew it, we were in his boat and he was rowing us to our small play island. I smiled softly at the sight. I had missed not coming here everyday with Sora and Riku. Now that they're back, things are back to how they used to be. Kind of. We're trying to work our way back into what we used to have, it's just weird after all we've been through. It has brought us closer, but in a way, it pushed us apart a little. But everything has been getting a little better each passing day. Sora seems to be just the same as he was since he left, other than being taller and getting quite a bit of muscle on him. Which I must say, looks great. Riku is different. Not bad, but he is just a little quieter than he used to be. He still hasn't really forgiven himself since the whole "succumbing himself to darkness" thing. We were soon at the dock and Sora helped me out, all gentleman-like. I grinned at his gesture as we walked toward the shore. We plopped down on the sand and I inhaled the ocean air peacefully. I laid back onto the sand and stared up at the stars.

"I haven't looked at the stars in awhile. I was always afraid to, considering they always blinked out." Sora muttered and I glanced over at him to see that he was laying down also. I smiled.

"I looked at the stars all the time while you guys were gone. I made a wish every night." I replied, looking back up at the night sky. "I wished every night that you two would come home safe." I felt Sora touch my hand. I looked down and smiled as he intertwined his fingers with mine. He looked over at me with a serious look on his face. It surprised me a little because I usually never see Sora being serious.

"I'm really sorry. I would've come sooner, but I couldn't." he replied and I smiled at him, squeezing his hand in reassurance.

"I know." I said softly and he smiled back. He glanced back up at the sky and grinned.

"Donald, Goofy, and I have our own constellation, you know." he said and with his free hand, pointed up to the sky. I blew a raspberry before looking up to where he was pointing. I had to squint, but I soon saw it and gaped.

"Wow." I muttered and he nodded in pride. My gaze returned back to his face where he was grinning at me still. He let go of my hand and stood up, brushing himself off and I did the same. His grin faltered and then disappeared.

"Uh, Kairi. There's something that I uh, want to tell you. Something I've wanted to tell you for a long time." he stuttered slightly, a blush already grazing his cheeks. I felt the butterflies in my stomach as I grinned at him. Is he finally going to tell me?

"What is it?" I wondered even though I know that he knows that I know what he's going to say--if that makes any sense whatsoever--and he looked back up at the stars for a second, as if seeking reassurance from them. After a few moments, he finally looked back at me.

"Um. I-I love you Kairi. I always have." he said and I could have sworn I felt my insides explode to confetti. Finally! Without hesitation, I grabbed his face and pulled it down to mine. When our lips met, it felt like a dream come true. It sounds corny, but seriously. It did. He seemed surprised for a moment, but he quickly responded and wrapped his arms around my waist. It felt like it went on forever, but when it ended, it only seemed like it lasted a few seconds. As soon as we parted, I hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. I laughed as we pulled away and looked up at his flustered face.

"I love you too." I said and grinned before I added, "Over."

_Ha. I feel so smart to have put a small little reference to my oneshot The Code in there. I am just _so _clever. Rofl. Review?_ _:D_


End file.
